


Grandfathers

by serenbach



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenbach/pseuds/serenbach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robbie had not really put any thought into the age difference between them; not until he saw James holding his grandson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grandfathers

It sounded strange but Robbie had not ever really considered the age difference between him and James, not seriously, anyway. They both teased each other every now and then about the vitality of youth or the wisdom of age, but he had never considered what it truly _meant_. 

Partly, he knew it was because James was something of an old soul, already middle aged (or so he claimed, at least), the occasional music festival aside, he was content to have a couple of pints and a night in front of the telly rather than an evening out at a club. Partly, he also knew that he had never considered it because of the way James made Robbie feel, young and in love, like he had not felt since those heady first years with Val and never expected to feel again. James made him feel happy and full of life and energy. More than once, an early-morning cuddle had turned into them almost being late for work – something that had not happened even when he had been a young man!

No, Robbie had not really put any thought into the age difference between them; not until he saw James holding his grandson.

It had taken Robbie some time to talk James into a visit with Lyn. It wasn’t that they hadn’t met before – they had, several times, and always seemed to have got along fine – but meeting your boss’ daughter and meeting your partner’s daughter are two very different things, Robbie knew, and so he was willing to be patient. But when he realised James never accompanied him to Manchester because he thought he would “be in the way” Robbie put his foot down and told him not to be so daft.

(Amusingly, when he told Lyn that James was coming she acted almost as nervously as him. But then, meeting your dad’s colleague and your dad’s new – and first! – boyfriend are also two very different things.)

But the visit went well, and Robbie was glad that the two of them seemed to getting along. Their day out exploring Manchester seemed to have been a perfect ice-breaker. He watched with a smile as James helped Lyn repack the buggy with all of the shopping they’d done and all the many, many things a baby needed on a day out, chatting all the while. He'd just grabbed the last of the carrier bags when an elderly lady stopped him to ask “is that your grandson?”

“Aye,” Robbie answered proudly. “He is. We’re just up visiting my daughter for the weekend.”

“Aw,” the lady cooed. “He’s lovely. It is so nice to see a happy young family, isn’t it?”

Robbie froze as the realisation hit him. With James and Lyn bending over the pushchair and smiling at each other, they did look the very picture of a perfect young family. 

The kind of family he was keeping James from having. 

Robbie was only gaining from their relationship, but in the end, James wouldn’t be, would he? Was it really fair for them – for him – to carry on with this, knowing that James was missing out on so much, and that one day, he’d be left alone? 

"Everything alright?" James asked, coming over once the lady was gone to help him with the bags. Robbie nodded, but he saw James' considering look, even though he didn't push for an answer. 

Both Lyn and James noticed he was quiet over supper that evening – he had related the story of his encounter with the lady, to everyone’s amusement – but after that he didn’t say much, or eat much either.

James and Lyn spent the rest of the evening chatting about classical music and brain development in babies, while Robbie sat with Lyn’s partner Tim and tried to concentrate on the match. He knew James was darting looks at him from across the room, but thankfully he restrained himself until they reached the room Lyn had prepared for them.

When Robbie didn’t say right away what was troubling him, James dipped his head and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before starting to get ready for bed, letting Robbie know that James was ready to listen whenever he felt like talking. 

“Are you sure about us?” Robbie blurted, not able to hold in his worries any longer. James’ head jerked upwards as he abandoned his t-shirt in mid-pull, looking at him in shock. Robbie was already wishing that he hadn’t spoken. He never wanted to see such a look of hurt, and even worse, resignation, from James, not ever again.

“I thought... Lyn doesn’t mind, does she?” James asked hesitantly, clearly trying to find a reason for Robbie’s apparent change of heart. 

“She thinks you’re brilliant,” Robbie assured him. “It’s just what that woman said today, about you having a family. You could find someone your own age and settle down, have kids of your own – adopt if you wanted to. Have you never thought about it?”

James gave him a _look_ more eloquent than anything else he could have said. “ _You’re_ my family, Robbie.” 

“James,” Robbie murmured, and leaned in to kiss him. Somehow that was everything he needed to hear, all the worries that had crept into his head earlier in the day disappearing. James kissed him back, a little too eagerly and a little too desperately. Robbie gentled the kiss and pulled away with a rueful smile, regretting that he’d worried James. 

“Sorry, lad,” he apologised. “I just don’t want you to regret this in a few years time.”

“Never,” James promised. “I could never regret this. Besides; I never thought that I would have children of my own.”

“Really?” Robbie asked with a frown. “Plenty of coppers have kids, you know.”

James’ face took on that blank expression that Robbie had learned meant he was suppressing unhappy thoughts. “I just don’t think I would be any good at it.”

Robbie shook his head. James would tell him in his own time, if he wanted, but until then he would try and let him know that he was talking nonsense, that whatever deficiencies he thought he saw in himself were nothing but shadows of his past, nothing that he could not overcome. “Well, you can be an honorary grandfather instead, if you like.”

James’ tight expression melted away into a smile. “That sounds perfect.” 

Robbie leaned forward and kissed him again. An unusual set of grandparents, perhaps, but James was right. It sounded perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the love_bingo prompt "grandparents".


End file.
